The Amazing Spider-Man: LOVE
by xXThE AmAzInG SpIdEr-MaNXx
Summary: During a battle with Dr.Doom, Spider-Man gets injured leaving him unable to move. Then Six months later, he's healed. Now he has to battle a new enemy, HIMSELF. But what he doesn't realize is that he isn't alone, his friends there to help him.But he has, OTHER, problems to deal with.
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

**Heys guys I'm xXThE AmAzInG SpIdEr-MaNXx, and this my FIRST fanfic sooo... yeah oOo... BTW my friend Tony Verdecci is helping me out with this... BIG TIME... sooo... HUGE SHOUT-OUT to you man and THANX  
**

**I'm also gonna use this as a script for my fan film that I'm working on, and please when you leave reviews, don't be so harsh.  
**

**Also, I'm Spidey in this story, besides me and the OCs I will introduce in this and future fanfics, Marvel owns the other characters. So with that out of the way... let's get started with the 1st chappie shall we. ^_^**

**BTW... In my fanfic, Coulson is a Young... Fairly Good Looking ;D... 29 Year Old Man.**

**Prologue: ****A few weeks ago the rest of the team and I went up against Kraven the Hunter. None of us knew him, EXCEPT for Ava. Apparently her father was the White Tiger before her, and a few years back Kraven, KILLED her father, **_**but not just killed**_**. She was **_**SOOO **_**thirsty for revenge. She kept trying to- you know. But I kept intervening with her, DESERVING, plans for Kraven. But I told her it wasn't worth it, and how I lost both of my Parents... and my Uncle. After we took care of Kraven we settled down upon a rooftop and then, SHE THANKED ME, and then the unthinkable happened, SHE HUGGED ME, AND SHE PURRED WHEN SHE DID IT.**

"Ugh … hi Coulson … how's it going?" I said nervously.

"Hey, it's going good, so how is the crime fighting?"

I go on to brag, "Well last week the team and I, white tiger iron fist Luke Ca... I mean PowerMan AND ... NOVA … went to Latveria to stop 's plan on destroying America, besides that nothing real big we just stopped 10 Rapes, 12 Bombings, 86 Break Ins, 102 Gang Wars, 24 Stick Ups, and 2012 Killings."

"Ok, then report to my Office.", Coulson shot back.

"Sir Yes, Coulson, Sir.", I said jokingly.

"On the double!", Coulson demanded.

"Jeez Coulson give me a chance to get the rest of the team *GOD!*" I muttered.

"I want to see you, ALONE." Coulson quickly replied.

"Why?" I said with curiosity, confusion, and a bit of fear at the same time.

With a sharp, straight face, Coulson responded, "Urgent business."

"Just tell me or I'll snap your neck faster than you can say "Director Fury"."

"YOU NEED TO CALM BEFORE YOU, SERIOUSLY, GET HURT.", Coulson said with asurance.

"I'm sorry I just got a lot of stuff on my mind, TEAM STUFF, one member in particular.", I said in an apologizing voice.

"Like who?"

_***At this point I am getting VERY nervous and I'm running out of words to say***_

"Like a... certain cat...", I stated.

"Oh, her... well just take a seat."

"Huuhhh... Alright.", I say with a hint of a little confusion.

Coulson injects a needle into my arm before saying, "There, that should help you relax."

"Nigga what the fuck I thought you were gonna help me out with Ava what the hell.", I say with irritation and pain in my body.

***You guys are probably wondering... WHY DOES THIS GUY HAVE SUCH A POTTY MOUTH... well... you'll find out in the next chapter. *Please leave reviews and ideas in case i wanna change the story... it would really help. Also, guys the reason why this chapter is sooo short, is because I decided to break up the root of the story into four chapters.  
**


	2. Intros

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys here's the 2****nd**** chappie, I have been trying so hard trying break up the whole root of the story into four chapters… it's hard. Figuring out and remembering where to split the story up. Oh just to let you guys know… my girlfriend Hazel is Ava… her page on here is Hot Chocolate Mess. Anyways, enough of my rambling… **_**and stuff…**_** let's get on with this chappie.**

"You should be getting sleepy now, my friend."

"Hehe… Phil you must forget, remember I'm not 100% human anymore you know this doesn't affect me but you know what does and you know don't have it sooo pleaseee help me. Plus I have so many, PERSONAL, reasons why I should just… KILL YOU!", I barked back to Coulson.

_***I have a very… Very… VERY… dark, serious, and sad past, and Coulson, along with Nick Fury and S.H.E.I.L.D., have a lot to with it* **_

I try to find my _"Happy-Place" _ but there was no use, I had to go _"crazy"_.

_***In my fanfic I'm Spider-Man and I'm part demon sooo yeah***_

"I already accounted for that, the serum contained holy water too.", Coulson said with a smug smile.

"Wait... What..." _***then my arm starts burn sizzle and bubble like crazy***_ "AHHHHHHHH... WHAT... THE... HELL...", I struggled to get the sentence out of my throat.

"This should neutralize" Now injecting the pathogen into me." The demon within you for awhile."

_***No you can't do that the demonic side gives me extra abilities that makes MY Spider-Man unique ^_^***_

Now speaking in my demonic voice, "NOOOOO!"

"Yes, you need to be powered down for awhile."

"NOOO YOU CAN'T, BECAUSE I'LL DIE, that's one of the downsides to this, _SIDE_, of me.", I quickly blurted aloud.

"Well, unless you can get repowered up..."

"What do you mean exactly Coulson?"

"Well, I mean, there is no antidote...until the Serum wears off...your Demonic Side is neutralized."

Don't you get it Coulson… there is no 'wearing off'… THIS IS PERMANENT… but I do know a way to get my demonic side back before I die.", I remarked.

**Dun dun duuuunnnn. Well guys… that's that. Review and give me ideas in case I decide to change the story somewhat. The next chapter is when you started to see some action, a little bit romancey stuff etc. Anyways Peace. ^_^**


End file.
